The State of Georgia
George James Smith is a fanmade character for Hetalia: Axis Powers. He represents the state of Georgia and is the 4th state . Appearance Basics He has brown, curly hair. He has exactly 14 freckles on the front part of his face, though they aren't too noticeable. He has light hazel eyes. The freckles is meant to represent the 14 main minerals of Georgia, which happen to be many types of clay and otherwise, such as Kaolin, Fuller's Earth, and typical Red Clay. The eyes symbolize the main color of the biggest physical region of Georgia, the coastal plain. If the light hits his eyes a certain way, people say his eyes are yellow. He does have light-hazel eyes, but in no way are his eyes actually yellow. Work Attire/Normal Attire His normal outfit is a white tank-top, camouflage pants, combat boots, and dog tags. His normal outfit is described as the normal soldier in Fort Gordon, which is the National U.S. Army Camp that is located in Augusta, GA. He wears this when he goes to work and rarely wears it on the weekend. Meeting Attire When he has to go to a meeting or has any business-related sort of things, he wears a white buttoned-up shirt with a green and yellow tie. Along with this, he wears regular blue jeans and white dress or formal shoes. Casual Attire When he's alone at home and has nothing to really do he usually just wears the normal white plain t-shirt, blue jeans, and boots. He loves to wear this when he visits his ranch (who he hired workers to take care of when he's not there) and work on the farm a little before Monday comes around again and he's got to get back to work. Personality George is a normal southern man, being kind in the heart and into hunting. He's about as intelligent as Alfred, being the 41st 'smartest' state. He loves country music, animals, and home-cooked meals. He usually picks chicken over burgers, and sweet tea or Coca-Cola over milkshakes. He also likes playing video games such as Battlefield or Call of Duty. If you need a hard-working man to do some yard work, don't bother calling him unless it's Monday-Thursday, for he doesn't 'believe' in working on the weekends and won't work if you ask him to. He also loves drinking American beer and riding his pick-up truck. Rarely, he will also go hiking, or view the Stone Mountain and other geographic sightings in Georgia. He get's angry easily when having a headache, and walks around, telling people to call him the 'king' because he believes he's better than a lot of people, especially the North. Despite all this, he actually gets frightened fairly easily. This is shown when South Carolina invites him over to her house, and the power goes out. After settling a bit, and turning the light back on, George was seen in the corner, holding tightly to what is believed to be his shotgun he named 'Betty'. He's known to be a man women love around the South, yet dreaded in the North. Because of his strong Southern accent, it's not hard to tell he's from the South. Nevada asked Arizona, "What do you see in a Southern boy like him?" and Arizona replied, "Don't tell him I said this, but my belief is that “‘Beau’ is much sexier than ‘boyfriend,'” and who doesn’t want to be called “darlin’?” And in their sing-song tone? Yes, please. I'm fine with a Southern man." Nevada laughed it off, and stated that George would "probably be sexy like that if he wasn't such an idiotic narcissist". Which is actually shown to be true when, not too long from that, Georgia walked in and claimed that they needed to 'bow before the king of the South'. Arizona from then on only described Georgia as a man who "Even though can be a huge jerk, probably has a soft side and rather fond of cute things". Lot's of people also pull pranks on him. He does the same in return. One major prank involved George, South Carolina, North Carolina, and Florida. Florida had the idea of faking a secret admirer. After getting the other two to agree, South Carolina wrote a note that said, "George is the best person imaginable. He will first become your friend and then your best friend and then you will fall in love with him. You get so close to being together and then you will push him away because you don't want to ruin the incredible friendship you share, but then one day it will hit you that you're actually in love with him and you cant survive another day in your life without him. Once going out with a George you will never have an unhappy day if it's spent with or talking to him. He will treat you like a princess and will make you feel so comfortable and amazing that you become dependent on him and you miss him every second you're not with him. You will make plans for the future and spend days laughing hysterically together, being completely in love with each other. He will phone you up if you're feeling sad and just one hug from a George can make any sadness float away in seconds. A George has an amazing tummy, amazing. if you're lucky enough to sleep over with him look out for the morning where you will see the best combination of bed hair and morning voice imaginable. You will trust him with your life because you know that nothing you tell him will go anywhere else if you don't want it to. Your relationship with him won't be perfect, but Never pass up the opportunity to be with a George, unless you want to miss out on the best relationship you could ever imagine in your whole life. If you get a George, keep hold of him, tightly. You won't regret it." They then planted it near George's door. When he found it and read it, he had a different reaction than they thought he would have. He simply smirked and snickered, before commenting, saying, "Damn right I am. The king is nothing but great, right?" There is a belief that he might possibly be doing and saying all this just to hide his actual feelings, but it's not confirmed. History Before settlement by Europeans, Georgia was inhabited by the mound building cultures. The British colony of Georgia was founded by James Oglethorpe on February 12, 1733 (February 1, 1732 O.S.). The colony was administered by the Trustees for the Establishment of the Colony of Georgia in America under a charter issued by (and named for) King George II. The Trustees implemented an elaborate plan for the colony's settlement, known as the Oglethorpe Plan, which envisioned an agrarian society of yeoman farmers and prohibited slavery. For the first few years of his life, he believed in absolute freedom for all, and that hard work will do you well. But this changed. In 1742 the colony was invaded by the Spanish during the War of Jenkins' Ear. In 1752, after the government failed to renew subsidies that had helped support the colony, the Trustees turned over control to the crown. Georgia became a crown colony, with a governor appointed by the king. This allowed slavery, and changed George's thoughts on hard work and freedom for all. He began believing that whites and men were Superior. Because at the time he was actually great friends with America, Georgia was one of the Thirteen Colonies that revolted against British rule in the American Revolution by signing the 1776 Declaration of Independence. The State of Georgia's first constitution was ratified in February 1777. Georgia was the 10th state to ratify the Articles of Confederation on July 24, 1778, and was the 4th state to ratify the current Constitution on January 2, 1788. However, because Alfred liked and supported the North more than the South, issues began. In early 1861, Georgia joined the Confederacy and became a major theater of the Civil War. Major battles took place at Chickamauga, Kennesaw Mountain, and Atlanta. In December 1864, a large swath of the state from Atlanta to Savannah was destroyed during a fire that was caused by General William Tecumseh Sherman's March to the Sea. This caused a mild burn scar on his left shoulder. 18,253 Georgian soldiers died in service, roughly 1 of every 5 who served. In 1870, following reconstruction, Georgia became the last Confederate state restored to the Union. Georgia felt betrayed by the North and Alfred. Thus, to this day, he holds a grudge against Alfred and the Northern part of the United States. Economy Georgia's economy is based on a mix of raising cattle and growing pecan and peanut also lot of big companies State Government Around the time when the United States was trying to form, and plans were made, George agreed to go with what the federal government wanted when it came to state government. This changed around the Civil War era, but to this day, as with all other US states and the federal government, Georgia's government is based on the separation of legislative, executive, and judicial power. Executive authority in the state rests with the governor, currently Nathan Deal (Republican). George and Nathan get along really well, and even though George rarely speaks with him, when he does, it's mostly about the new sets of what's going to change when it comes to laws and other current notions in Georgia. Both the governor and lieutenant governor are elected on separate ballots to four-year terms of office. Unlike the federal government, but like many other U.S. States, most of the executive officials who comprise the governor's cabinet are elected by the citizens of Georgia rather than appointed by the governor. Local Government Georgia consists of 159 counties, second only to Texas, with 254. Georgia had 161 counties until the end of 1931, when Milton and Campbell were merged into the existing Fulton. Some counties have been named for prominent figures in both American and Georgian history, and many bear names with Native American origin. Counties in Georgia have their own elected legislative branch, usually called the Board of Commissioners, which usually also has executive authority in the county. Relationships Alabama Used to have a nice bond with him, until he shared the story of "Narcis", saying that it was similar to George. After hearing "Narcis could not stop looking at himself. He wanted to touch his image and hug it, but he couldn't because it would disappear in the water. He also could not see it since the waves of the river would not let him. He could not go away since the image would disappear. That is how he stayed trying to admire himself until he died of starvation. You could be that way one day, too George.", ''he hardly wanted anything to do with him. However, they still watch football together and get along well when they do speak with one another. '''Atlanta, Georgia' In the beginning, Atlanta and Georgia didn't get along well that often. Georgia always referred to her as "Slave" or told her "women don't belong in a man's world." However, after the Civil War, they began getting along better after he slowly changed his views. To this day, Atlanta is very respectful to her father and often follows his rules. She likes to take trips with him, but stays outside of meetings when she is told to. He told her at one point, "Be careful, now. I don't wanna have ta' hurt a boy because you went 'round messin' with folk." Because of this, it is believed that he thinks very well of her and wishes to protect her, accepting her as his very own daughter. South Carolina South Carolina and Georgia share a good relationship spanning back to the pre-Colonial days. Georgia usually supported South Carolina in her endeavours, especially during Succession and the Civil War. But, as all siblings, they clash sometimes and both rival each other in football. They chat a lot more than they used to, and almost always share the same views when it comes to many things, including the past and present issues of the world. Trivia * He has the name George because the state was named after King George II, who was the ruler of Britain at the time of the colonization of America. The J stands for 'James', from James Oglethorpe, the founder of Georgia, USA. Of course, because Smith is a very popular surname, Smith is his last name. * The curliness of the hair is actually meant to represent the mountains in the northern part of Georgia. The freckles is meant to represent the 14 main minerals of Georgia, which happen to be many types of clay and otherwise, such as Kaolin, Fuller's Earth, and typical Red Clay. The eyes symbolize the main color of the biggest physical region of Georgia, the coastal plain. * He fluently knows English and Spanish, but only knows minor parts of Korean, Vietnamese, French, Chinese, and German. (From a ratio of languages spoke in Georgia) Sources/URLS/References #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Georgia_%28U.S._state%29 #http://georgia.gov/